A Mikaelson Child, A Toretto Fighter
by Tiara Stark
Summary: Hayley Marshall gave birth to two Mikaelson girls that night. One an all-powerful tribrid and the other one human with very dormant supernatural genes. Read as she only has her uncle loving her as the rest of her family puts Hope forth above her. Above everything, really. As she feels the pain of being overlooked. And as she finds the true meaning of family from unlikely people.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Hope Andrea Mikaelson wasn't the only child to be born out of Hayley's womb in that dreadful night. Another girl was born as well, Hope's twin. And her name is Oriana, Oriana Nikola Rebekah Mikaelson. They weren't identical twins. Not by a bit. Fraternal they were. While Hope has auburn hair with hues of blonde under the light, Oriana has magnificent golden hair that cascades past her shoulder in beautiful, perfect waves. While Hope has fair skin, Oriana has creamy pale skin. The only thing they had in common from their looks were their eyes. The eyes of the Devil himself. Besides that, the only thing they had in common were their parents.

Unfortunately, Klaus was…fairly distant from Oriana and had doted more on Hope as a child. Even until now, actually. He barely has time for Oriana as he had been too focused paying attention to his other child. And truly, there was only one explanation to this; Oriana is a human.

She did not inherit any of her family's supernatural gene and instead had a common human gene. Well, not exactly. She did have her supernatural genes, it was just… dormant. Very much so.

Read as she goes through with her life with only her uncle loving her as the rest of her family – except her dear adoptive brother Marcel – puts Hope forth above her. Above everything, really. As she feels the pain of being overlooked. And of course, as she finds love and the true meaning family in this cruel, dark world.

**Guys, as you can see, I changed the name bcs I've used it in my other upcoming fanfic and I felt that the meaning and usage of the name would no longer feel special. Anyways, hoped you like it! And please! For the love of the One Above, comment! Idec if it's a critical comment, please just COMMENT! That's it! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Day It All Started

one

"What the _fuck_ is going on down there?!" She demanded, irritated when no answer came out. "_HELLO_?" She yelled over the earpiece, flailing her hands in annoyance. "Oh, the hell with it!" She grumbled and soon slammed the stirring wheels to the right, turning around towards the opposite direction, wanting to see all the fuss with her dad and her uncle Luke.

She sped the road where her dad and uncle went, speeding up even more when she saw the smoke.

She gasped at the scene she arrived at. "What the…" She looked around, and there stood her father, simply watching as her uncle sat upside down, no remote attempts to help him in the slightest.

"Dad?" The 15 year old blonde whimpered, tears pooling her eyes. For once, Ana Toretto was vulnerable. She was fragile. And she was crying. Or, at least, on the verge of it.

He turned to her, and he almost broke. He almost said that this was a joke. That he was playing them. He almost ran to his daughter and hugged her, he almost wanted to forget about Cipher. But he couldn't. So he simply stared.

"Dad. Please..." She choked, gasping for air as her eyes looked here and there, but seeming to be hell-bent on avoiding her father's. She finally found the courage to look her father in the eyes. It seemed as if she was looking into the eyes of a stranger. It was void of any emotion. Any emotion but malice. Not even a hint of regret was there.

And she started growing curious whether some form of demon has possessed him. Or if this was even the same man who sheltered her, gave her a home, a family and hope. The man who became her father.

And with the burning stares the father and daughter gave each other, the former walked away. And in her mind, he was a coward.

And with that started a new form of hatred. One that rooted deep inside of her heart and her very being. She had been abandoned by her father, _again_. Albeit, this was a different man but a father all the same. Moreover, she had been hurt, _again_. Her trust had been broken, _again_. Unfortunately, this one would wake a rather nasty fury in its wake. It was not just the fury of a betrayed Toretto, however. It was the fury of a hurt Mikaelson. And that fury was the thing that could turn even the most innocents of angels, into the most condemned sinners.

The girl let out a scream. A scream full of anguish and pain. God help the whole of Berlin if her witch side was activated and honed to perfection. Because then, the said city would be painted with blood and the night would be filled with screams of terror.

The only person left there, her uncle Luke, gave her a pain-filled look as he walked into his walkie-talkie. "Dominic Toretto just went rogue." He said, panting as his life was literally and figuratively flipped upside down. "But I'm afraid, he's not the one we're gonna have to deal with."

The next morning, she was busy fighting off a few men in a dreary black ensemble that screamed black ops. "Get your hands the **fuck** of me!" She yelled as she punched a tall, bald man in another black uniform in the gut, making him double down in pain. She kicked another man in the shin before kneeing him in the crotch then proceeded to butthead another while stabbing him in the shoulder, giving the promise of a huge gash. She counted the men surrounding her. Five were unconscious, seven were knocked down, two were critical, ten looked like they desperately needed a surgeon to help them do a surgery – in their body part, somewhere, and there were six left standing.

"Thirty men…" She panted, exhausted to death but not willing to be taken by them. She refused to lose, let alone surrender. That would be a huge blow on her dignity and her reputation. Her Mikaelson pride overcoming her desire to give in. That pride was all that sustained her. It _still_ is.

"Is that all I'm worth?" She glared, already preparing her fighting stance, her eyes boring into the men circling her. Just as she was about to charge, all the men dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry, did we interrupt something?" A man in a three-piece-suit inquired with a sarcastic tone, the always present smirk on his face, putting his leg on top of a man's chest, kicking another dead man's head.

"I 'm disappointed, Ana. I thought I taught you to do better than that." The same man said, the sunglasses on his face looking like they were made for him.

"Hey, Nobody," She said, lacking the enthusiasm it usually held, looking tired as she slump on the ground in a sitting position. "Hey, Little Toretto." He said with a smile as he crouched to kiss the crown of Ana's head. "What happened to all your training?" He asked with a curious undertone, looking at all the fallen men nonchalantly.

"It left with _him_." She whispered, looking into blank space. He sighed at her statement and motioned his man to take care of the fallen men. Whether alive or dead, he was making sure Ana would never have to deal with them ever again.

"I was enjoying my can of soda in the market when thirty guys dressed in all black surrounded me. Something along the usual lines of 'come with us and we won't hurt you' crap." She told him, standing up with the help of Nobody's stretched hand.

He kept an arm around her shoulder and led her to his car, offering his right hand once more for her to enter. "I'm sorry." He said quietly when the car was already moving and they were on their way. She turned to him and stared at him inquisitively.

"What the hell for?" She asked, knowing that he was never this quiet. "I couldn't stop him." He admitted sheepishly, looking down. She could only smile at him while taking his hands in her own. "It isn't your fault. Leaving was his choice. And we all know, come hell or high water, there's nothing we can do to stop dad if he has his mind set on something."

She finished her speech by squeezing his hands, letting it go. The rest of the journey was silent. But she knew that she was safe. Because he was with her. And she knew that with him around, nothing can ever hurt her.

With the thought in mind, she dozed off as she had been very restless the past few hours. Thoughts of her father leaving her mind. And for once in the past week, she had an actual dream. A dream that, in the blink of an eye, turned into a nightmare.

Surprise! Anyways, thank you digreg for following me! J


End file.
